No tengo miedo de amarte (DM&HG)
by SofiAlma16
Summary: DRAMIONE
1. Capítulo 0 - Prólogo

_**CAPÍTULO 0 - PRÓLOGO.**_

Era una noche de invierno, pero extrañamente agradable.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, se encontraban en un hermoso prado, que no estaba muy lejos de la Madriguera.

Ambos miraban el cielo totalmente estrellado, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas.

Al lado de Hermione había una canasta llena de los recipientes, que hasta hacía no mucho rato, estaban llenos de la comida más rica que podían haber comido en un día como ese.

Hermione se sentía muy feliz. Como siempre que se estaba de esa manera con Ronald, y no discutiendo por cualquier cosa, como solía suceder. Ambos eran muy felices o al menos eso creía. Ella con un movimiento rápido, se acostó encima de él, le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Ronald como respuesta la atrajo aún más a él, y la comenzó a besar, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Poco a poco Ronald los levantó a los dos, asiendo que se sentarán, ella como hacía un momento, encima de él, para así, poder profundizar más el beso, mientras él le acariciaba.

Ronald de mala ganas, cortó el beso, ya que les estaba faltando el aire a ambos. Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, casi al mismo tiempo que le susurraba TE AMO en su oído. Él como respuesta le agarró la cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos y le pregunto:

– ¿TE QUERÉ CASAR CONMIGO, HERMS? –

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que Ron se lo volvió a preguntar. Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo, era tanta la emoción que sentía que no podía articular ninguna palabra. Así que se limitó a besarlo. Un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado de lo que habían sido los anteriores.

– ¿ESTO ES UN SÍ? – Preguntó Ron, volviendo a separarlos.

– ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! UN MILLÓN DE ¡SÍ! TE AMO RON –

-GRACIAS HERMS. YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, Y QUIERO QUE ESTÉS A MI LADO POR SIEMPRE.-

"MISMO DÍA, MISMA HORA PERO DIFERENTE LUGAR."

-¿POR QUÉ DRACO? ESTO NO TIENE POR QUE TERMINAR DE ESTA FORMA, YO...- Le recriminó Astoria a Draco.

-NO ME IMPORTAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS ASTORIA. ENTIENDE ESO. ME HAS ENGAÑADO.- Escupió él como respuesta.

– LA VERDAD DRACO, TIENES RAZÓN... ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? EHHH, A VER DIME... TÚ ME HICISTE LO MISMO A MÍ, ¿PORQUÉ CREÍSTE QUE YO NO TE HARÍA LO MISMO? ¡NO TODO GUIRA AL REDEDOR TUYO DRACO MALFOY! ... – Le gritó Astoria con todas sus fuerzas.

– NI EN EL TUYO TAMPOCO ASTORIA. Y EN EL TUYO TAMPOCO, SIEMPRE RECUERDA ESO QUERIDA. – Dijo con malicia Draco y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Mejor dicho, lo único que dejó fue un corazón roto y muchos recuerdos en el olvido.

Como no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, ya que no quería encontrarse con su padre, prefirió ir al mundo Muggle.

Por ahí quien le dice, encontraba alguna que otra chica, ya que esas si que eran mujeres verdaderamente hermosas y sin ser corrompidas por las cirugías o la moda, como al él le gustaban, y así de paso, podía olvidarse del mal momento que le había hecho pasar la estúpida de Astoria.

Como no conocía muy bien todavía el mundo Muggle, fue a parar a un bosque, al cual ni siquiera había pensado.

Era un bosque, no como los que suelen haber en el mundo Mágico, sino, que todo lo contrario, ese bosque estaba rodeado de árboles, totalmente florecidos. Tenía un pasto de un verde muy lindo y brillante. Un lago, en el cual se podía ver su propio reflejo, como si fuera un espejo. El agua era transparente y muy limpia. Todo a su al rededor se veía e incluso se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Miró todo a su alrededor, y era tan hermoso el paisaje como si se tratase de un lugar pintado por el mejor pinto que jamás pudo haber existido en la tierra.

Se acostó en el pasto y comenzó a contemplar el cielo. Empezó a sentir cosas, que en el mundo mágico no sentí. Sentía paz, esperanza, sentía que si deseaba algo se cumpliría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba verdaderamente maravillado con ese lugar, que decidió que lo tomaría como suyo...

Y en ese lugar se juró a sí mismo, que el día en que realmente se enamorase, y se casase traería a su mujer a vivir con él ahí. Aunque, sabía que para poder cumplir esta promesa tardaría no solo meses, no, sino que, años y años. Ya que desgraciadamente no creía en el amor...


	2. Capítulo 1 - La Boda

_**CAPÍTULO 1 - "LA BODA"**_

"AÑOS MÁS TARDES..."

Hermione con veintiocho años, se encuentra a solo dos hora de contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley.

Pero ella, ya vestida con el vestido de novia y mirándose en el espejo sin pestañear, se dio cuenta de que no podía casarse con la persona a la cual quería más como un amigo, que como novio y mucho menos como marido. Pero aun así, ante sus dudas, ella se niega a seguir a su corazón, prefirió seguir a su cabeza que le decía todo lo contrario.

– Bien, Hermione, este es tu día. El día por el cual estuviste esperando más de... bueno muchos años... No te dejes engañar por unas dudas creadas por tu propia imaginación, tú amas a Ron más que a nada en este mundo... o no... –. Se decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencer a su corazón.

Hemione se agachó rápidamente y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de calmar, de esa manera los fuertes dolores que sentía en su barriga por los nervios que tenía. Justo en ese momento entraban por la puerta Harry y Ginny de la mano.

– Herms, ¿qué pasa? –. Le preguntó Harry yendo a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse.

– Nervios... ¿No es así Herms? –. Dedujo rápidamente Ginny.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy confundida. Quería salir corriendo, aunque sea por la ventana, en ese momento, se rio para sus adentro, al recordar la película "Novia Fugitiva". No sabía el porque de tantos nervios, sabía lo que quería, o al menos eso creía, pero aun así, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero sabía que todas su dudas se irían una vez que ambos dijera que el ansiado SÍ

– No te preocupes Herms. A mí antes de casarme con Harry, me sucedió lo mismo. Te acordás que casi Harry se muere, cuando en vez de decirle que Sí, le dije que NO... Jajaj –. Le dijo Ginny, mientras observaba a su esposo como se sonrojaba.

– Como olvidalo, ese día fue muy agitado, por así decirlo –. Contesto Hermione.

Ginny y Harry se habían casado quince años, y ya tenían tres hijos: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter y Lily Luna Potter. Tres de sus amores...

– ¿Qué o mejor dicho, necesitas algo? –. Quiso saber su mejor amigo.

– No, Harry. Gracias, pero estoy bien. Me encuentro mucho mejor. ¿Ya llegó mi padre? –. Preguntó Hermione, sentándose en una silla para que Ginny le terminase de arreglar.

– Aún no Herms, pero ya le dijimos a Molly, que nos avise si llega a llegar –. Le contesto Harry, mientras su mujer le terminaba de colocar las últimas hebillas en forma de flores blancas que sostenía barios mechones de su cabellos, y le retocaba el maquillaje a Hermione.

– Estas muy hermosa Hermione. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti –. Dijo una vos detrás de ellos.

– Oh papá –. Ella se levantó rápidamente de la silla en donde se encontraba, y fue directo a abrazar a su padre.

– Ven Harry, hay que darles un poco de privacidad –. Le dijo Ginny a su marido en el oído, para que solo él la escuchara. – Hola señor Granger, me alegro muchísimo de verle –. Lo saludó ella dándole un abrazo en cuando se separó de su hija.

– Lo mismo digo Ginny, Harry –. Saludó el señor Granger, dándole la mano a Harry, pero que este rechazó para darle un abrazo igual que su señora. El señor Granger acepto este gesto muy agradecido por parte del mejor amigo de su hija.

– Bueno, si nos necesitan, estaremos a fuera arreglando un par de cosas. –. Dijo Ginny.

– Gracias Ginny –. Dijeron el señor Granger y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se fueron y cerraron la puerta, Hermione miró a su padre, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy cansado. Se veía a simple vista, lo rápido que había envejecido desde la muerte de su madre, no hacía tan solo un año.

– ¿Cómo te estas preparando para tu día, hija mía? –. Quiso saber el señor Granger.

– La verdad, ando muy nerviosa. En la cabeza se me cruzan un millar de preguntas y dudas a las cuales no sé como actuar, ni que debo hacer. –. Le contestó ella mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá en medio de la habitación.

– Los nervios y las dudas son muy comunes, hija mía –. La consolaba él. – Todo el mundo sufre esa "agonía". Recuerdo que tu madre también había sufrido lo mismo, y yo también. Pero nunca he dejado de decir que fue el mejor camino que pude haber elegido, así como yo formé mi familia, tú también la formarás, comenzando desde el día de hoy, hasta el día de tu muerte. Lástima que tu madre tubo que partir antes... –. Se interrumpió el señor Granger, ya que una cuantas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, asiendo que su hija se emocionara igual que él.

– Papá, la extraño muchísimo... –.

– Igual yo, querida mía... Ya, no llores. Disfruta tu día, hija mía, que aunque a tu madre no la puedas ver, ella siempre está presente –. Le decía su padre mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando se calmaron, empezaron a hablar sobre la familia Granger, ya que Hermione hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al mundo Muggles a visitar a su parientes, por el hecho de que se había mudado al mundo Mágico, para estar más cerca de Ron y así también poder trabajar en Hogwarts como profesora de Historia de la Magia.

Mientras hablaban de todo en general, las horas fueron pasando, hasta que Harry tocó la puerta para avisarles que la hora ya había llegado. El señor Granger le dio un último abrazo a su hija y un beso en la frente, una ves que llegaron a las puertas de la entrada de la iglesia, le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercarse a entregar a su hija a Ron.

Cuando el padre de Hermione, entrase a la iglesia para anunciar que ella ya entraría, agarró a Harry del brazo fuertemente asiendo que este la mirase sorprendido, pero luego de entender su actitud le sonrió dulcemente y le pregunto:

– ¿Estas lista? –.

– Eso creo –. contestó muy indecisa.

Primero entró Teddy Lupin, quién llevaba los anillos, escoltado por James a su derecha y Albus a su izquierda. Les siguió Victoire Weasley (la hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour), y Lily, quienes tiraban pétalos de rosas blancas en el piso. Por último, le llegó el turno a la novia, que mientras iba entrando, vio a Ron parado justo en el altar, esperándola, se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba. No veía la hora de que dieran sus votos y así poder vivir como siempre quisieron...

Cuando llegaron al altar, Harry besó su mano y se la entregó a Ron. Este la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Esa sonrisa que hacía que a ella le dieran ganas de desmayarse.

– Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta pareja. Si alguien que se opone a este casamiento, que hable ahora o calle para siempre... –.

– Yo me opongo –.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Un Encuentro Inesperado

_**CAPÍTULO 2 – "UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO" **_

Todos se dieron vuelta rápidamente para saber quién fue la chica que había irrumpido en la boda.

– Ron, por favor no te cases, quédate conmigo... Por favor... Quiero que cuides de mí y de tú futuro hijo... –. Decía una y otra vez esa chica. Todos la miraban a ella y luego a la pareja, hasta que Hermione entendió lo que ella estaba diciendo, Ron estaba esperando un hijo con ella...

Hermione miró a Ron, quién la miró al mismo tiempo a ella, a provechando el momento, con un rápido movimiento, le pegó una piña, que le provocó la ruptura de su nariz.

Sin mirar a nada más, lio corriendo. No quería enfrentarse a nadie. No quería que la consolaran, ni la abrazaran ni le digas LO SIENTO. Sólo quería estar sola... sola con sus pensamientos y nada más...

Ninguno pudo alcanzar a Hermione, así que no sabían que camino había tomado.

Harry enojado con Ron lo lleva a un lugar en donde nadie podría molestarles, para así poder hablar mejor. Ambos entraron en una habitación que estaba cerca del altar.

Harry trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero no podía, la traición que había cometido Ron hacía su mejor amiga Hermione, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Ron se sentó en una silla cubriéndose la nariz con algo que había encontrado en ese lugar, mientras que su amigo permanecía parado, caminando de un lado para otro, buscando las preguntas adecuadas para hacerle a Ron.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –. Preguntó tratando de mantenerse calmado. Al ver que su amigo, no contestó le dijo más calmo que antes – Ron, quiero la verdad, necesito saber la verdad –.

– Ella se llama Darla Worrey –. Le contestó mientras miraba el suelo.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas con ella? –. Siguió con las preguntas Harry.

– Desde hace más de tres años –. Volvió a contestar mientras mantenía la misma postura.

– Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Hermione? –. Le preguntó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos a Ron.

– Yo no quería que sucediera esto... Solo que... –. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que sentía, pero no pudo, ya que su hermana entro como un tornado a la habitación.

– ¿Qué, eh? ¿Acaso que pensabas hacer? Dime Ronald Weasley –. Le grito su hermana Ginny. – ¿Sabes el daño que le has causado a Hermione hoy? Encima, esa chica, mejor dicho, esa niña, ya que estoy más que segura que no tiene más de dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, está embarazada y supuestamente de vos –.

Ron miró a su hermana con odio por la forma en que estaba hablando de la mujer a la que ama más que a Hermione... más que a nada en este mundo.

–Ella está embarazada de mí, y esa chica, como vos la llamas, hermanita, se llama Darla, y quiero... –.

– En este momento eres él menos adecuado para hacerse el ofendido ni mucho menos, Ronald, me da igual cual sea el nombre de esa chica. ¡MEDA IGUAL!. Heriste los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, tú sabías que esto sucedería, y aun así seguiste adelante con todo, CON TODO. Si ya no la querías debiste haber sido sincero con ella y no haber dejado que esa niña irrumpiera de esa forma en la boda –.

Ron no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que tomó la misma decisión que había tomado Hermione, agarró sus cosas y se fue. Algo que sentía que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho, pero que se negaba hacer.

Cuando salió afuera de la iglesia vio a sus padres y al señor Granger hablando, parecían muy preocupados. Al verlo a él, lo miraron con un cierto brillo en los ojos que demostraban lo enojados que estaban con él, pero fue el señor Granger, quien destilaba más enojo, mezclado con la ira y el dolor. Pero aun así siguió su camino, buscando con la mirada a Darla, cuando la encontró la abrazó en frente de todos y hasta la besó para luego "desaparecer".

Hermione corrió y corrió, mientras se desahogaba en lágrimas. Se dirigió a un callejón, ya que quería "aparecerse" en un bosque al cual solía ir con sus padres cuando era chica. Sentía que en ese momento lo único que necesitaba y quería era paz y tranquilidad. No quería enfrentare a nadie, y mucho menos, sentir la humillación y la vergüenza que sentiría al mirar a sus amigos y familiares.

Cuando se "apareció", se dejó caer al suelo en cuclillas y se abrazó a sí misma. Estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que sintió ruidos extraños provenientes de atrás suyo.

Al darse vuelta, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ahí parado, detrás suyo, se encontraba la última persona con la esperaba encontrarse en un lugar así, y mucho menos, en el mundo Muggles.

Quién estaba ahí era Draco. Draco Malfoy...


	4. Capítulo 3 - Arrogancia X2

**_CAPÍTULO 3 - "ARROGANCIA X2"_**

Los dos se quedaron viendo por tan solo unos segundos, ya que ella se volvió a mirar al frente, se levantó de golpe preparándose para "desaparecer" y buscar otro lugar, en donde no allá gente de ningún tipo.

Pero él, siendo más rápido que ella, le agarro del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Granger? -. Le preguntó él sorprendido.

Ella se rio por tal pregunta, aunque no sabía el porque.

- Si no soy yo, ¿quién más? -. Preguntó ella con arrogancia.

- Bueno no sé... -. Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mira, no he venido a perder mi tiempo con alguien como vos -. Le dijo ella sin esperar más.

- Con alguien como yo... Ehhh... ¿Y cómo es eso Granger? -. Le preguntó Draco, al igual que ella usando la arrogancia.

- Aya tú Malfoy... Aya tú... -. Ella lo miró de arriba a bajo y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado? Porque si es así, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda ayudarte a conseguirla -. Le preguntó mientras la saltaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa verdaderamente seductora, a la que ella, si hubiese estado es sus cabeles, se hubiese sonrojado y tal vez desmayado de verdad, ya que era mucho más sexy que la de Ron.

- La verdad, Malfoy, que no, no he encontrado absolutamente nada de mi agrado, como tú lo dices, y si encontrara algo, no vendría de tu mano y aunque así lo fuera, dudo que puedas complacerme -. Contestó con ironía y arrogancia mientras lo volvía a mirar de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Eso crees, Granger? Pero veraz que no es así -. Dijo él desafiándola.

- Ya lo veremos Malfoy -. Le hizo saber. Luego miró para todos los lados. Y le pregunto - Dime Malfoy, que hace un arrogante e hipócrita, que NO SABE AMAR A NADIE, NI NADA, en un lugar como este? -. Le preguntó ella con un tono de malicia y enojo.

- Después me dicen a mí arrogante... Eso a ti, Granger no te incumbe -.

- La verdad tienes razón Malfoy, pero igual, es raro que andes en este lugar, y aun más, sabiendo que es un lugar Muggle. Según tengo entendido que aun sigues odiando a los de sangre "impura" y más a los Maggel -. Le recalcó Hermione.

- Te equivocas Greger -. Le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué? -. Quiso saber ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Por qué yo no odio a gente como esa. No, yo soy mucho más superior que todos ellos juntos, así que, no sirve de nada odiarlos -. Le corrigió Draco.

- Veo que no has cambiado, Malfoy -. Le contestó ella con mucha más arrogancia.

- Y tu tampoco, rata de biblioteca -. Le sonrió con malicia.

- Maldito y desgraciado Hurón -. Comentó ella.

- Cínica -. Le dijo él tomando la misma postura que ella.

- ¿Cínica? Ja. Tu eres un egoísta y un bueno para nada -.

- ¿Bueno para nada? Y te sigues equivocando sangre sucia -. Dijo con ironía Malfoy.

- Cobarde, maldito desgraciado -. Gritó Hermione.

- ¿Cobarde me llamas a mí? Mira quien tiene un vestido de novia, y se encuentra en un lugar totalmente desolado, y encima llorando -. Dijo aun más con malicia.

Hermione al escuchar esto se quedó callada, y sus ojos se habían vuelto brillosos. Draco al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, prefirió quedarse callado, aunque eso no era lo que quería hacer, sino, todo lo contrario, quería saber de los motivos por el cual ella estaba ahí y encima con un vestido de novia a la cual le hacía tremendamente hermosa.

Ella, que había, bajado la vista al suelo, la levantó de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo a modo de respuesta:

- Me alegro de que esté bien Draco -. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, desapareció.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Recodando a Granger

**_CAPÍTULO 4 - "RECORDANDO A... GRANGER"_**

Draco se sintió confundido, al no entender nada, y aun más, ya que ella le había llamado por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Se sentó en el suelo, y luego se acostó para así poder mirar el cielo. Se rió para sí mismo mientras recordaba las cosas que se había dicho con Granger...

- Hermione -. Susurro despacio.

Gracias a que la había visto empezó a recordar muchas cosas y no precisamente porque se había olvidado de las cosas, no. Todo lo contrario, sino, que ella "avivó" las cosas que había intentado olvidar o simplemente, sin darse cuenta, las había dejado atrás.

Luego centró sus pensamientos en ella, solo en ella. La recordó en el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, luego el transcurso de sus estadía durante todos los años asistidos a Hogwarts. Se empezó a reír aun más, al recordar la piña que le había dado por a ver insultado al Hipogrifo. La comparó con su antiguo aspecto y con el de ahora. Se dio cuenta de que aquella chica que había conocido años atrás se había convertido en una mujer... una hermosa mujer.

Como se había perdido entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la tarde había pasado. Se levantó del suelo y antes de desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que habrá visto algo en ella que había ignorado durante todos estos años pasados...

Cuando se apareció en su casa, había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena con sus padres. Ese era el único momento en el cual podía ver a su madre y a su padre juntos sin discutir o simplemente ignorarse mutuamente como si no vivieran ni en la misma casa o ni se conocieran.

– Hijo llegas justo a tiempo –. Le dice su madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le abrazaba como siempre que llegaba a su casa.

Lucius ni se inmutó, siguió comiendo como sí nada. Hacia mucho que se había olvidado de hablarle, y todo porque el no aprobó que su hijo se convirtiera en auror y mucho menos pidiera un puesto en la escuela de Hogwarts como profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya hacía varios años atrás, luego de haber concluido con sus estudios, y no había querido tomar su lugar en las empresas Malfoy.

Narcissa, se dio cuenta de que su hijo miraba a su padre, y que este no era capas de devolverle la mirada, así que le hizo mirarla a los ojos, y ella le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que le hacía saber que lo dejara así, ya que sería lo mejor.

Se sentó en la cabecera, al frente de su padre y comenzó a comer. La cena siempre era en silencio, pero alguna que otra vez su madre le hacía preguntas, como por ejemplo, le preguntaba como había sido su día, como se encontraba con su trabajo y cosas así, pero eso era todo. Su padre no miraba nada, que no sea su plato o un punto lejano a ellos.

Pero hoy no. En la cabeza de Lucius rodeaba sólo un pensamiento: Draco tenía que casarse con Astoria, le guste o no, lo iba a hacer, así que levanto la vista de su plato y con vos fría y amenazante le dijo:

– Te guste o no, te casaras con Astoria –.

– ¿Qué? No, yo con esa no me caso –. Le contestó Draco a su padre usando el mismo tono de vos.

– Lo arás, si no quieres que está familia termine de romperse –.

– Está familia ya está rota, padre, y eso te lo debemos a ti –.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? Deberías darme... –.

– No tengo nada que darte –.

– Bien, no te casarás, ¿no? Está bien, agarra tus cosas y vete de aquí. Vete donde quieras, pero no vulvas, y a tu madre tampoco la verás nunca más –.

– Tú no me puedes negar ver a mi único hijo, Lucius –. Le dijo Narcissa.

– Sí lo puedo hacer, y sabes que lo aré –.

– No puedes manipularme. No me casaré y mucho menos me iré sin mi madre –.

– Vete hijo, será lo mejor –. Le dijo su madre suavemente entendiendo lo que podía suceder si no hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba. – Vete hijo, y sé feliz, como te mereces hijo –.

– Pero madre... –.

– No te preocupes por mí querido mío, yo estaré bien. Ahora vete por favor, no compliques las cosas más de lo ya están. Yo ya viví mi vida, ahora te toca a ti –.

Draco se levanto de su asiento y al darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y empezó hacer sus valijas. Una vez que las tuvo hechas, le dejó una carta a su madre y desapareció...


	6. Capítulo 5 - Dieciséis meses después

**_CAPÍTULO 5 - "DIECISIETE MESES DESPUÉS"_**

UNA SEMANA ANTES.

EN LA MADRIGUERTA.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa familiar, en compañía de todos los Weasley, obviamente como casi todos los sábados en los que se podía salir del castillo Hogwarts.

Pero como desde hace tres meses, la silla a su derecha estaba vacía, ya que Ronald, no había vuelto más desde el incidente de la boda. Nadie sabía nada de él, pero no por ello, las cosas cambiaron para mal. No, sino, todo lo contrario. Las cosas para Hermione, mejoraron mucho, pudo dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a su trabajo como profesora en Hogwarts, y también a pasar más tiempo con su padre y familia Muggles.

Nadie hablaba de él, era como si nunca hubiese existido, pero por otro lado, todos estaban preocupados por él. Estaban en la misma situación que habían vivido haceaños atrás con Precy. Si bien, nadie le había perdonado aún, no podían dejar de pensar en Ronald, preguntándose si él estaba bien, o era feliz.

Más de una vez, el señor Weasley, había tratado de contactarse con Ron, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no podía. Harry lo había ido a buscar también, pero no tubo éxito, y cada vez que lo encontraba, este desaparecía. Genny, estaba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho el día de la boda, al fin y al cabo, ella no era quién, para decirle que hacer o que decir. Él ya era lo suficientemente grade, para hacerse cargo de sus actos.

Hermione, por un lado estaba feliz por él, porque había encontrado al amor de su vida, o al menos eso creía ella. Yo y mis creencias Se decía más de una vez. Pero por otro lado, se sentía muy mal por ella misma. Se sentía vacía y triste, porque sabía que ya no podría encontrar a su "alma gemela", porque ese día, se dio cuenta de que el amor no era para ella.

– ¿Herms? –. volvió a preguntar Molly preocupada.

– Ah... Este... Lo siento –. Se disculpó Hermione, mientras que dejaba los cubiertos en el plato, y agarraba una copa que contenía vino, dio un sorbo y luego continuó. – Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos... Lo que pasa es que estaba repasando la clase que voy a dar el lunes, ya que vamos a tocar un tema nuevo, y quería que mis alumnos no tengan problemas para entenderme –. Comentó, aunque todos en la mesa sabían que era solo una simple escusa. – ¿Qué me habían preguntado? –. Quiso saber.

– ¿Cómo te esta yendo, con la enseñanza Herms? –. Preguntó Harry.

– La verdad muy bien. Los alumnos como todos los años, complicados, simples... en fin... adolescentes. –.

– ¿Y los de Slytherin? –.

– Bueno, ellos... A pesar de que se suelen meterse en problemas, como siempre, son buenos también. No son como lo fueron sus padre y/o abuelos –.

– Eso es bueno saber. Que los chicos del futuro, no están cometiendo los mismos errores que sus antepasados –. Comentó el señor Weasley con cierta admiración, aunque Hermione no sabía el porqué.

– ¿Son rebeldes nuestros niños? –. Quiso saber.

– Bueno... ellos... son muy buenos, y admito que también rebeldes... –.

– Como todos. –. Dijo Harry, sabiendo que lo de rebeldes, iba más para sus dos hijos varones, James y Albus, más que para Teddy o Victoire o Lily. ¿Peor que se iba hacer? Ellos son cómo él y como su padre.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se dirigió al cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a la casa de los Weasley, para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.

Mientras lo estaba asiendo, alguien golpeó la puerta. Ella se levantó de la cama y abrió. Allí se encontraba su mejor amigo Harry. Entró a la habitación y cerró detrás de él.

Harry sabía que a su amiga le estaba pasando algo, así que, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, él fue a hablar con ella, pero como hacía siempre, se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de una ventana, y esperaba hasta que ella estuviese preparada para hablar.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien Harry –. dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda, y quedándose en silencio otra vez. Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que sería mejor decir lo que pasaba por su mente, antes de que se arrepienta. – Bueno, no, no lo estoy. Es muy raro todo esto. Es decir, no me siento mal por lo que me hizo Ron, sino, que me siento mal por mí. No estoy segura de mí misma. Y créeme cuando te digo que esta inseguridad la empecé a tener mucho antes de la boda. Eso solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando –. Escupió Hermione rápidamente, mientras seguía con sus cosas, para sí no empezar a llorar como un bebe al que le han sacado un juguete. – No sé lo que quiero, y si quiero una cosa, no me atrevo a "agarralo" por así decirlo... Y... Y... Tengo miedo Harry. Miedo a terminar sola en este mundo, miedo a TODO –. Ahora sí había empezado a llorar, tapándose la boca para reprimir un gemido.

Harry al escuchar todo esto, se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba una ayuda, y muy grande. No era propio de Hermione sentirse insegura de sí misma, y mucho menos, a sentirse sola. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a abrazarla.

– Tranquila Herms, ya vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar. Esta es solo una etapa más de tu vida. Ya lo verás... –. Le consolaba Harry. – Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no llamas a Minerva y le dices que te de unos días de descanso. Así te venís con nosotros, a Roma. Será lindo Herms. Vamos, por ahí quien te dice, encontrás a alguien que realmente te merezca –. Le propuso Harry.

– No Harry, es muy lindo eso que dices, pero no puedo. Tengo una obligación que cumplir. No puedo dejar todo así como está. Mis alumnos me necesitan. Gracias Harry –. Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada, mientras se alejaba de él y se secaba las lágrimas, para, así poder continuar arreglando sus cosas. – Además, las vacaciones de invierno, no está tan lejos. Te prometo Harry, que cuando empiezan las vacaciones, nos vamos a ir a donde ustedes quieran, y esta vez, pago yo –. Dijo ella, y esta vez con una sonrisa con plena sinceridad.

– Esta bien, Herms. Pero recuerda lo que has dicho. Eh –. Contestó Harry.

Él sabía perfectamente, que lo que decía Hermione, era otra escusa más. Pero prefirió no seguir insistiendo, ya que sabía de ante mano, que a ella no le gustaba que le insistieran en nada.

– Toma, dale esto a James. Me mandó una lechuza esta mañana, dijo que el suyo se había perdido –. Le pidió, mientras le entregaba un libro de pociones.

– Sí. –. Le contestó.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

– Hermione, justo te estábamos esperando –. Le dijo McGonagall ni bien la vio ingresar con su equipaje.

– ¿A mí? ¿Que sucede Minerva? –. Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

– O no nada grave querida, solo que organicé una reunión del último momento –.

– ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es el motivo? –. Iba preguntando mientras subían las escaleras que conducían al salón que utilizaban como lugar de reunión.

– Lo que sucede, es que el profesor Shinigat, al final tomo la decisión de alejarse durante un tiempo de sus obligaciones como profesor. Pobre, desde de la muerte de su única hija, no ha estado bien. Creo que alejarse de todo esto le sentará bien –. Le informó la Directora McGonagall.

– Tiene razón Minerva. La pérdida de alguien a quien queremos mucho, es muy doloroso e insoportable –.

Cuando ingresaron dentro de la sala, se encontraban ya todos los profesores esperando a Hermione y a la Directora.

– Bien, todos sabemos el motivo por el cual los he reunido acá –. Comenzó McGonagall, una vez que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. – El tema es que tenemos que decidir quién ocupará su lugar, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura. Aquí, tengo varios candidatos. Entre todos ellos, avaluaremos quien será el mejor –. Empezó a entregar una carpeta a cada profesor, que contenía todos los datos de aquellos que el Ministerio de Magia presentó como posibles candidatos a ocupar este puesto y otros en los cuales la Profesora McGonagall tuvo en cuenta.

Todos empezaron a leer los documentos, y a más de a uno, le costó creer que Draco Malfoy había sido elegido como candidato para tal cargo, pero no a Hermione, a ella no le llamó la atención, ya se lo imaginaba que él sería uno. Conocía de ante mano, que sin duda, era uno de los mejores para tomar este lugar, pero prefería a su viejo amigo, con el que solía pasar momentos muy agradables... Pero ninguno dijo nada.

A pesar de que había veintiocho candidatos, los profesores eligieron, a solo dos personas.

– Veo que hay un empate entre el señor, Malfoy Draco y el señor Finnigan Seamus –. Dijo la Directora, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacía la ventana que se encontraba detrás de su silla, y se quedó observando el cielo debatiendo a quien debía o no elegir. Había dos personas, a lo cual, solo debía elegir a uno. Era una decisión muy difícil, ya que tanto uno como el otro eran los mejores cuando se trataba de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero sabía que solo uno era el más apropiado para este trabajo. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y con vos profunda y decidida dijo. – Bien yo elijo a... –.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Un Encuentro Divertido

**_CAPÍTULO 6 - "UN ENCUENTRO DIVERTIDO, SÓLO PARA DRACO"_**

_COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._

_DIRECTORA: McGONAGALL, MINERVA._

_Querido señor Malfoy:_

_Me complace anunciarle que usted, ha sido elegido, tanto como por el Ministerio de Magia, como por los directivos y profesores, del Colegio de Hogwarts de magia, para impartir clases como profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras. _

_Por favor se solicita su presencia desde la próxima semana Esperamos su lechuza rápidamente._

_Muy cordialmente, McGonagall, Minerva._

Draco no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Él dando clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Cómo fue a parar en esa situación? Es verdad que había presentado una petición ser profesor de Defensas, pero solo porque quería ser auror y además nunca creyó ni soñó que sería solicitado como profesor.

Se estaba debatiendo entre ir o no ir. Así que empezó a buscar los PRO y los CONTRA:

PRO:

1) Si aceptaba ese trabajo, las personas se darían cuenta de que él cambió.

2) Sería divertido volver a su viejo colegio en donde había pasado gran parte de su vida.

3) Ya no estaría pendiente de las horas y días que pasan en su vida y sin tener una razón por la cual vivir.

4) Podría encontrar a su "alma gemela". (solo este pensamiento le vasto para que se ahogara de la risa)

5) Le divertiría mucho mandarle más de cinco pergaminos, con letras extremadamente chica, sobre todos los temas tocados en clase a sus alumnos...

CONTRA:

1) Tendría menos tiempo para dormir.

2) Lidiaría de seguro con chicos mucho más que insoportables.

3) Leería más de lo que pudo haber leído cuando era alumno.

4) No sabría ni siquiera como empezaría su primera clase.

5) Viviría cansado y de seguro manchado de tinta todo el tiempo.

6) Su mano no podría ni moverse.

Y mucho más en contra que no quería seguir enumerando...

Pero aún así, se emocionó al pensar que estaría Granger. Sabía que ella estaba ejerciendo profesorado de... Bueno no sabía exactamente las materias por las que se había decidido... Si iba, podría divertirse verdaderamente, ya que ella siempre había sido una de sus mejores distracciones. Ella caía muy rápido a sus trampas haciéndola enojar, cosa que a él le gustaba muchísimo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió en una hoja la respuesta. La respuesta que McGonagall estaba esperando de su parte. Y con un silbido, llamó a Truel, su lechuza, para que se la enviase ahora mismo.

Truel, llevó la carta gustosa una vez de que Draco le diese su golosina preferida.

Se levantó se la silla, y fue directo a su biblioteca, para así poder empezar a organizar sus clases. Quería ser el mejor de los mejores, dando clases como profesor. Pero sabía que para poder alcanzar su objetivo, debía sobrepasar las notas de Hermione.

- Dudo que la pueda sobrepasar a Hermione -. Rápidamente levantó la vista de su libro, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sorprendido comenzó a reír.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la estación de trenes para así poder tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, iba sumida completamente en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que delante de ella se encontraba una persona parada, tropezó con él, asiendo que ella se cayera. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, en frente suyo, se encontraba Malfoy. Draco le sonrió, ante lo cual la mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. Bajó la mirada un momento, pero luego volvió a levantar la cabeza e inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Valla, valla. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Granger -. Le saludo Draco a Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

- Malfoy -. Dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Te ayudaría a levantarte, pero tengo miedo de... bueno... como decirlo... -. Comentó él mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Dejalo ahí Malfoy, no necesito tu ayuda -. Contestó con cierto enojo Hermione.

- ¿A dónde vas Granger? -. Preguntó Draco al ver el camino que había tomado ella.

- ¿Dónde crees tú que voy, Malfoy? -. Dijo ella casi gritando.

- Bueno, creo que vas al colegio, pero te informo, que por ahí no es. Estas tomando el camino equivocado, Granger. El tren se toma por allá -. Le informó él.

Hermione ante el error que había cometido, dio una patada al suelo y maldiciendo en silencio. No sabía como Malfoy hacía para sacarla de quicio tan rápidamente con solo una palabra.

Draco, conservando la misma postura, asía todo lo posible por no reírse, pero cada esfuerzo que hacía cada vez le valía menos. Era imposible contenerse ante tan grande escena.

- De nada Granger -. Se burló él, cuando ella había pasado por su lado. Ella solo le contestó con una mirada que emanaba enojo a por doquier.

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, ya no pudo resistir más, y se comenzó a reír haciendo que se le cayeran lágrimas. Una vez que pudo controlarse, fue a tomar el mismo tren que Hermione, esperando que ambos estén en el mismo cuarto y mismo anden... Estúpido Se dijo. Si estamos en el mismo cuarto, quiere decir que estamos en el mismo anden.


End file.
